Forever And Always
by osnapitzarisya
Summary: It has been 7 years after the war, Annie gave birth to her son and they now live in District 4. They live in a house on the beach. One day, young Finn found something from the past. Annie just broke down and became crazy, remembering the past. Annie's P.O.V


**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games. The marvel-lous Suzanne Collins does.**

I close my eyes and feel the breeze. I inhale the sweet smell of the sea. Then, I open my eyes. I was knitting a scarf for my son, Finn. Winter is coming near so I better make him feel warm. I use two colours of yarn. _Green and Blue._ Together, they make sea green. The colour of our eyes. Finn is 7 years old now.

Speaking about him, here he comes now. "Hi Mommy," he says. I reply, "Hello little Finn!" I rub his head. "Mommy, I found something," he says. His eyes stare into mine. "What did you find, honey?" I say. "I found this," he hands me a cloak. I removed the cloak. My eyes were wide open and I dropped the item.

A trident.

The memories come back to me.

"Is this daddy's?" he asks.

I stare at him horridly. I closed my ears and started screaming.

_Pictures of me drowning and saved by an angel with sea green eyes, my fellow tribute, Damian shielding me, the slash of a girl's head, the blood coming out of him, the arena flooded, the screams in the torture room, the picture of mutts lashing a boy with bronze hair and sea green eyes. _

"Mommy?"

Then, I hit something and my whole world goes black. Sea green eyes were the last thing I saw. Not one pair, but two.

_A boy with bronze hair saving me, teaching me how to swim, sharing our first kiss, hugging me while I cry, jumping into his arms in a hospital room, him telling me stories, us getting married, our last kiss._

I see the ocean beyond. I was wearing a white dress, my hair blown by the wind. I smell the same sweet smell of the sea. I listen to the waves flowing and crashing. Suddenly, strong arms hug me from behind. My eyes water up, knowing who it was.

"Finnick," I say with a sob.

"Annie," he replies.

"I missed you," I wipe a tear.

"Not more than I miss you," He says and kisses my cheek. "How is he?"

I gave no reply. I just cried more. Thinking and looking at young Finn just reminded me of my husband, Finnick. He was...killed...by mutts, 7 years ago. How could he be here? But still, finally he's here. I don't care even if this was a dream.

"Shhh," he says running his fingers in my hair. This was what he always did when I was depressed. Well, before he...left. Thinking about it, I cried more.

"I'm here," he says. He then hugs me tight.

The words slipped out of my mouth, "Are you real? Am I dreaming?"

"Technically, I'm real, in spirit. You aren't."

"What does that really mean?" I ask. I calmed down as he squeezed me.

"It just means that I wanted to see you. I love you," he says and kisses my cheek.

I blush, "I love you too."

"Annie?" he asks. He lets me go and we start walking on the beach, hand in hand.

"Hmm?"

"Stay strong for me, for our son," he says and gives my hand a squeeze.

"Are you leaving? Will I see you again?" I ask.

He kisses my cheek. "Let's just say that I will see you soon," he replies.

"When is soon?" I question him. I turn. I stare into his eyes for the first time after 7 years without him. He still hasn't changed.

"I call all times soon," he says. "Stay strong, because I believe in you."

He's slipping away from me.

Then, darkness came upon me.

"Mommy, mommy?" the voice of a little boy said.

I open my eyes, "Finn?"

"Mommy!" He instantly hugged me. "I thought you died! I'm so sorry." I felt tears on my shoulders.

"No, it's okay. Finn, Finn, Finn Odair! Stop this!" I almost shout. I shake him.

Tears are still in his eyes. I wipe them using my thumbs. "Shh," I say.

He looks at me in fear. "You know what was the last thing your father said to me?"

He shakes his head. "He said to me 'Stay strong, I believe in you.' Do you believe in him?"

He nods. "Do you believe in me?" I ask.

"Then stay strong, because your father and I believe in you. We love you," I say and kiss his forehead. I look behind him and there stood Finnick. Smiling and nodding.

He mouthed, "I'm so proud of you." I smiled and looked back at Finn.

"You know, you're father is always there, you just can't see him," I say.

"Is he a ghost?" he asks, puzzled.

I chuckle. "Not exactly."

"Then how do I see him?" Finn asks.

"You'll see him. Just close your eyes and keep your mind wide open."

We hug each other. Then, big strong arms hug me. A complete family.

No matter what happens, wherever the wind blows me, Finnick Odair is always there. He will always be with me,

"Forever and Always," he whispers in my ear.


End file.
